


Welcome Home

by SusanaR



Series: Desperate Hours Alternative Universe G version (DH AU G) [13]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Holidays, Reunions, Romance, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/SusanaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That wonderful moment when you welcome a loved one home is a universal experience, be you human, dwarf, or elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

1\. Fourth Age Year 7 or so 

The wait had been long. Aragorn had not known whether his older son would return in time for the holiday. 

Yet here he was, red-gold hair flecked with snow, cold to the touch in his riding leathers. 

"Welcome home, ion-nin." Aragorn said, embracing Faramir tightly, and reveling in the truth of his son, safe in his arms. 

Faramir huffed a breath, it might have been a laugh. Ai, Aragorn's poor son was tired. 

"What is all of this about?" The Prince of Ithilien inquired, as they walked towards the King's House. 

"I am happy to see you. I am glad that you are home. That is all." Aragorn answered. 

Faramir grinned, that shy half-smile that made Aragorn brace himself. 

"You may not be so happy when we debrief tomorrow." Faramir warned. 

"Ah." Aragorn said shortly, before quirking a critical eyebrow at his offspring, "What did you do?" The King knew that it was not an urgent affair of state. Faramir would have sent coded word of that ahead. It was more likely something that his son had done which Faramir knew his father would not disapprove of, rather than something which the Steward and Prince had done which the King would not approve of. 

"Nothing, in my opinion." Faramir answered with a long-suffering smile, "Orohael was less than pleased with me, however." Orohael was the chief of Faramir's personal bodyguards, and worked closely with the White Company while keeping an eye on the King's older son. 

Aragorn shook his head in exasperation, then reached over to ruffle his son's hair. Faramir squawked indignantly. 

"Welcome home, my dear son." Aragorn repeated. "Tonight we celebrate that you are home. Tomorrow we will talk about...other matters." 

 

2\. Fourth Age Year 1 

Eowyn embraced her husband, holding him as tightly as he held her. The tender words passed between them....good, sweet, safe, missed you, love you. 

As they went into the warmth of their Emyn Arnen home, Eowyn wondered at the smell of the South in Faramir's hair, and whether he would always come back to her safely. 

But he was here now. She hugged him again, and smiled. 

 

3\. Late Third Age, before 3018. 

Elrond waited by the waterfalls at the entrance to his home, which had come to be called "The Last Homely House," the last home of the elves on their way to sail. The son he waited for would never sail, but was no less beloved. 

At last, he saw the dark hair of one specific ranger, as Aragorn son of Arathorn came home to them for the cold year's end. Elrond stepped forward, a smile on his face and a greeting on his lips. 

He barely even saw what happened. A flash of burgundy velvet, and then his daughter was leaping into Aragorn's arms. It took Elrond a moment to walk towards them again, for his daughter might not sail, either. But he still loved them, so he opened his arms, and joined Arwen in welcoming their beloved Aragorn home. 

 

4\. Early Fourth Age 

"So," The golden-haired King of the Greenwood said sternly, "You finally decided to come home for a visit." 

"Yes," Legolas agreed, hiding an impish smile, "I have exhausted Ithilien-en-Edhil's stores of my favorite maple syrup." 

"Ha!" Thranduil laughed shortly, pulling his youngest elfling into his arms. 

 

5\. Middle Second Age 

"It gives my heart joy that you are happy in Lindon, Erestor. But I do miss you, you know." Dark-haired Arandil, the Ambassador of Lindon to Eregion, confessed to his son. 

"I miss you too, Atto!" Erestor professed, "But there's Elrond, and then there's Pengolodh, and his projects, and now I am one of Aran Ereinion Gil-galad's advisors, and..." 

Arandil had to smile at his earnest, kind-hearted offspring, "I understand, Erestor. Just remember that you are always welcome home." 

 

6\. Middle Second Age 

The last of the soldiers from the returning platoon went on their way, and King and Prince were alone at last. 

Thranduil hesitated, unsure of his welcome. 

Joy lightened Oropher's eyes, and he reached out to embrace his precious only child, home from Thranduil's first long patrol away from home. 

After a moment of hesitation, Thranduil returned the embrace. "I thought...I thought that you weren't happy to see me, Adar." The Prince confessed. 

Oropher pulled back from the embrace to consider his son, affection and pride shining in his eyes, "Serious young soldier that I know you to be, ion-nin, I did not think that you would have wanted your Adar to scoop you up for a hug in front of your commanders and fellows." 

Thranduil's blue eyes widened in horror at the very thought. 

Oropher laughed kindly. "I thought not. So I waited. I am overjoyed to have you home, and so will your mother be. I've cancelled all of our formal engagements for the evening. Come, and tell us everything." 

 

7\. Early Fourth Age 

"Can ye no spend one year without encountering bloodthirsty bandits, or invading armies?" Gimli, son of Gloin, complained. 

Legolas laughed brightly. "Nay, not with Faramir as my neighbor." 

Gimli narrowed his eyes at that, as if disbelieving. Then he dropped his stern mien. "Well, you're here now, and safe. Come again into the warmth and beauty of Aglarond, and be welcome." 

"It is my favorite place under the ground." Legolas replied fondly.


End file.
